This is home
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: The Hightopp Clan Returns book 1: Alice rembers her life in Underland except for a face that is fading from memories but when she meets a 16-year-old orphan will she rember her first love or dark memories EDITED! AK/TH marriage
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I only have legal claim to Korey Hightopp the rest are all propriety of Disney and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland

* * *

**The Nightmare **

_Korey Hightopp ,the smallest 6-year-old in her family,danced spun and twirled around the May Pole. She was dressed in a blue and black dress that went down to her knee, she wore black leggings that had blue lace witch accented her pale skin, she wore black high top Converse style shoes, her hair was bright red and it streamed down her back in frizzy ringlets, in her hair was a small blue and black top hat -that looked similar to a mans' who was standing watching Korey with all the pried in the world- that was attached to a bright sapphire blue head band her, skin was ashen white, her eyelash's had pink and blue sparkle mascara and she had hot pink and baby blue eyeshadow._

_As Korey danced the man that looked just like her was standing behind her by a lady in a white dress he watched Korey as she danced he clapped his scared ruff hands along to the music smiling happily "I can't wait to teach her how to Futterwack" Korey heard him say. Then the sky darkened and the group of people ran and screamed: _

_"JABBERWOCKY!!!" _

_As Korey tried to run to the man she fell and the dragon stood over her the man was leading the woman away but he looked back and saw Korey on the ground _

_"Korey! Korey!!" the man yelled as he ran to her but as the the dragon sent flame towards Korey the ground swallowed her and as she fell the face of the man -the last thing she saw of her home- looked crazy ,bonkers, MAD!

* * *

_

As Korey awoke with a start she looked around her and found she was in the dark damp cave in China she rolled out of her makeshift bed and dressed in the same dress -the cloth seemed to have a mind of its own Korey realized for as she grew the dress never shrank- and accessories she had wore in her dream 10-years earlier.

When she had walked outside she saw a young woman standing staring at her cave.

"Hi" said the blonde pale skin girl "I'm Alice Kingsley, I'm afraid I've lost my way I was wondering if you could direct me to Hong-Kong."

"Hi I'm Korey Hightopp-"

"Hightopp..........?" Alice asked the name ringing a bell but sadly she could not remember where she had heard it from.

"yes.....um.....well......please come in and have some tea." Korey asked her emerald eyes looking slightly crazed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I NEED SOME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Into Underland**

Korey's crazed bright emerald eyes lit up as she drug Alice into her home.

'The way this girl acts reminds me of the creatures of Underland' Alice thought as she let Korey drag her through the cave.

As they walked into the cave Alice saw hats upon hats: bonnets cloches boaters and mostly top hats, they were all colors and textures, shapes and sizes.

"Where did you get all these hats?" Alice asked amazed

"I'm a hatter its my trade I make them then once a week I go into town and sell them" Korey explained as she poured a cup of tea for herself and Alice "you may try one on if you like"

"No thank you" Alice replied as she sat down on a blue cushion by the table "So Korey tell me how did you learn your trade?" Alice asked taking the tea cup from Korey "Thank you"

Koreys' eyes turned stormy-gray "I-I can't remember" She studdered

"I'm sorry" Alice apologized

"But" She squeaked "Your gonna think I'm mad but - I keep having this dream where there's a man who looks just like me and a women dressed all in white and a dragon like thing but I'm not so sure it is a dragon people run all over screaming 'Jabberwocky!'and then the thing pins me to the ground and that man runs towards me screaming my name over and over and just as the Jabberwocky sends fire my way the ground swallows me up and the last thing I see is the mans' face his eyes are mixed stormy-gray, steel-gray and dark amber."

"Well" Alice began "I've been there the Jabberwocky I killed it just a year ago on the Frabjous Day and the woman is The White Queen the place is called Undrelandddddddd!!!!!!!"

Just then the floor opened up and they tumbled threw a round room of doors.

* * *

"OOMPH!!" Korey grunted

"OW!!" Alice added

Korey sat up and looked around. She saw a small round glass table on it was a glass bottle

"Pishalver" Korey whispered

"Now there---how do you know that Korey?" Alice asked

"My cousins played a trick on me when I was 'bout 4-years-old me Daddy weren't 'ery happy 'bout it and my cousins met the stick -if you get my meaning- I shrunk ta 'bout three inches Daddy got really mad he said that Pishalver weren't a fing ta play 'roun' wif" Korey remembered as her memory came back slowly

They walked threw the small door after they had drank the Pishalver and were 15-inches tall then they ate the Upelkuchen and grew back into there cloths.

"Underland" Alice said happily

Korey went and drug Alice off to find a trail she rembered from days long past

* * *

**yeah she's getting memories back go Korey ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going back to Witzend**

"Mally?!" Tarrant -informaly known as the Mad Hatter- called out to his old friend "Mally do you know where the Queen is?"

"Yes Hatter she's in the gardens"

"Thank you Mally" The stormy-gray eyed Hatter called as the ran towards the gardens

* * *

"Hello Tarrant. Tarrant what's wron- o yes Horunvedush Day Tarrant I'm so sorry if I could take it all back I would you must miss her dearly." Mirana the White Queen said

"Yes I miss them both. Any matter could I go to Witzend for just to day?" Tarrant asked

"Yes any time you want to go you may dear friend." Mirana told him

"Thank ye Mirana My Lady." Tarrant said bowing and turning "I'll never hold me girls again"

* * *

"Hello Tarrant" Cheshier Cat greeted

"Not now you mange-covered feline" Tarrant growled in his Scottish/Outlander accent as he walked past Cheshier his eyes turned light red-orange.

"Tarrant you not still mad at me are you? That was 10-years-ago. What happened Horunvedush Day was not my fault." Cheshier said guiltless.

Tarrant turned his eyes amber speckled with black spots -stormy-gray fighting to break him down trying to make him give in to the guilt and loss.

"YES it was! If you had helped her and not run of like the flee-bitten mange-covered feline you are she would be alive! Its your FAULT she's DEAD!!!!!!!! I'll neva 'old me girl again no I'll never 'old my me Baby to me again" He said muttering the last scentence

* * *

**poor Tarrant anyway ****Chesh and Tarrant** don't have a good relation ship sorry this chapters so short wanted to get back to our girls please R&R 

**did you ever notice that Witzend sounds like wits end haha! i thought that was funny cuz Tarrant's at his wits end hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Captured By Iracebeth And Stayne**

Finaly Korey had found the old path.

"Come on Alice!" Korey called back as she took of running down a old over-grown path she had worn down as a kid when her and her dad would play Get-Me-Not.

"Where are we going?!" Alice hollered to her friend.

"I don't know but will get there in a hurry!" Korey yelled as she ran threw the Tulgey woods and burst into the clearing. And there was the circle of buildings Korey had once known so well.

"Korey?" Alice asked at her still friend.

"*GASP*" Korey finally caught her breath.

"N-no" Korey sobbed as they walked to an old work shop.

"Korey what is this place?" Alice asked as they walked over to an old half burnt table.

"This es 'ere I grew up" Her eyes were stormy-gray as tears began to stream down her cheeks. In the rubble Korey found a small glint of silver there was a small medal case it was soot covered tied to the case was a note that appeared to have some how escapedthe fire completely:

**To Korey my dear baby girl on her 7-birthday**

**Love Daddy**

The case was cool and smooth. Korey ran her hand over the cover and wiped the soot away the case was silver with blue and black flowers engraved into it. Korey tied it to her belt as a Royal-Hatter would then turned and left. In the middle of the circle was a charred pole and at the end was the burnt remains of a black top hat. Koreys' eyes turned completely gray in her mind images of the Horunvendush Day flashed around. Screams of her family and friends rang in her ears.

"Korey" Alice said "Korey!"

"I-I'm fine" Korey squeaked

"Are you?" Alice asked then it donned on her "Hightopp...Underland......Mirana........Hatter!!!!!" Then she realized where she had heard the name Hightopp before.

"Hello Alice." Said a haunting voice behind them.

"*Gasp* Stayne." Alice gasped as she turned on her heel.

"Its been so long and you've missed your execution date" Stayne mocked as he grabbed at the two girls. when he had finally caught them he tied them together and started to drag them to Salazen Grum.

* * *

Tarrant had finally arrived at Witzend it had taken him an hour to walk all the way from Mamoreal to his old home. By this time the sun was directly over head and Tarrant was quite hungry but he kept walking. He walked past the old buildings of the Hightopp Clans business. He walked to the old burnt workshop. He closed his eyes and knelt at the foot of a small head stone.

"I'm so sorry. If only I could take it all back. I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrid Father." Tarrant opened his eyes and looked at the small head stone read:

**Korey Hightopp**

**6-Years-Old**

**Born: Raisenette Day**

**Died: Horunvedush Day **

Then a small yelp caught his attention he stood and heard it again. He ran to where the woods ended and there he saw Stayne dragging the two girls the one he recognized and it caught him as a surprise.

"Alice" He whisperd then the other one turned and faced him "Korey" He gasped as he drew his dagger

"Alice look!" Korey cried when she saw Tarrant

"Hatter!" Alice yelled to her friend.

But Stayne didn't think anything of it he was to busy debating which girl he would kill first. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back when he turned he saw the Hatter -who's eyes were amber and black- standing there holding a blood covered knife and that was the last thing Stayne ever saw.

* * *

**yes sorry for any Stayne fans but I had to kill him I figured if the bad people had kidknapped a mad mans daughter they would die next chap is the reunions **

**please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunions**

By the time Tarrant had regained his normal -well as normal as he can get- state Alice and Korey had untied themselves. Alice was running over to the mad man she had missed so much in the last year.

"O Hatter!" She sighed as she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so"

"Yes Alice and its good to see that your the right proper Alice size this time to no mer ups and downs." He giggled in his insane way but never once took his eyes of Korey.

When he had finished his greting with Alice he walked over to where his daughter stood.

He smiled down at her then dropping to her level he whispered "Korey. Its ye"

"Daddy?" She asked for a puzzling moment then falling into his arms.

"Daddy" She giggled as they shared their first moment together in years Alice looked on as father and daughter shared an insane almost scary identical laugh.

Then Korey beagn to feel dizzy "Daddy I don't feel good." She said before the world blacked out. Tarrant picked her up cradling her in his arms then he and Alice set off for Marmoreal.

* * *

When they had finally arived Mirana greeted them upon seeing Korey she let out a small gasp.

"Tarrant is that?" She asked. Tarrant just nodded his head and keep walking to the room next to his own. When he finally got there he took Koreys' shoes and hat off then laid them on the nightstand then he tucked Korey into the bed. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment then she went dead to the world. Tarrant remembered these spells from when she was a child Mirana had told him it was from the fact that her mother had died when she was a baby. He didn't go for the Queen just yet though he wanted to stay with his daughter just for the moment.

"'Twas brillig and the slithy toves did gyre and grimble in the wabe: all mimsy were the borogroves and the mome raths outgrabe: the Jabberwock with eyes of flame, the jaws that bite and, claws that catch." He recited the poem as he ran his fingers through Korey's hair.

"Beware the Jabberwock me son. And the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his Vorpal Sword in hand the Vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead and with his head he went galumphing back."

Then as Alice walked through the door he finished with the new part of the poem that was added for her victory of the Jabberwock.

"And hast though slain the Jabberwock? Come to me arms me beamish boy. O Frabjous Day Callooh! Callay! I'd chortled in me joy."

* * *

**AWWWWW!!! that might have been really sad but you have to admit it was sweet**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Upperland**

After Alice and Mirana had changed Korey into her night-dress Tarrant and Alice sat with Korey, who was still unconscious, when Mirana walked into the room.

"Tarrant I've found a way to help her you must go to Upperland and retrieve the only Snapdragon Flower in England you must get back by her 17-birthday or she'll have these spells forever." She told them sullenly.

"I know where one of the flowers are." Alice jumped up from the chair.

Tarrants' steel-gray eyes looked down at his daughter -who's normal pigment was the ashen color that his skin was- but now it seamed that Korey was a corpse her Rosy colored cheeks had been completely drained of color the natural blue and pink color around her eyes were also gone. Tarrant sat for a moment in thought then he looked up at Alice and nodded but before he left he bent down and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"I'll make ye better Kores I promise." He whispered. Then turning to Alice. "We 'ave 2-days." He said in his Scottish/Outlandish accent.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant walked through the Looking Glass to a chorus of 'Fairfarres' from all their friends. When they had made it threw the to the drawing room in Lord Ascots' house Alice saw how his eyes were still that steel-gray.

"Hatter shes going to be O.K." She told him but he seemed not to hear her as they walked through the Ascots' garden.

"Tarrant?" Alice asked her friend. The use of his given had caught him off-guard as Alice grabbed his hand in an attempt to bring him back to earth.

"Yes Alice?" He said as she sighed with relief for it had seemed to work so she hastily thought of a fallow up on her conversation.

"Why is Korey so much smaller than most 16-year-olds? Wha- how did she get the spells?" She asked her curiosity blurting out her thoughts.

At first she thought that her question had gone to far but Tarrant looked down at her then he began the tale of Koreys birth.

"When Korey was born there was a plague that had come out of Gummer Slough ,the swamp just west of Witzend, her mother caught it just days before Koreys' birth. They were suppose to both die." He said blinking tears back. "When me wife died Korey was only 6-months-old. She weren't suppose to live more than a year." He choked up. "Lacey ,me wife, I 'member that morning when I came in from the workshop and saw Korey there in her crib and Lacey......" He said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tarrant walked up the stairs in the small two story house. He was rather worried the house was rather still for his liking on a normal day he would hear the soft cooing of his 6-month-baby or the voice of his wife drifting through the house. When he had opened the door to the chamber where Lacey and Korey were he noticed his wife laying still and limp on the bed she was pale ,not the white skin tone that was her normal color but almost his color, when he sat next to her he realized it............she was gone. Then Korey began to cry which brought him back from his thoughts as he picked up the small child and walked outside with her his eyes began to glaze over._

**END FLASHBACK **

"Hatter? Hatter?!" He heard Alice say.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Alice?!?!?!?!" The two heard a shocked voice cry.

* * *

**there you go the small history of Korey's birth but who is that mysterious voice behind them? **

**please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return Of A Champion And A Hatter **

"Alice, what on earth are you doing with this......Ruffian?" Lady Ascot asked in the most polite way she could.

"We are here on a business order. His daughter is very ill and our friend is in need of the Snapdragon Flower to heal her." Alice said in a manor that sounded believable.

So as it went Lady Ascot gave them the flower then they were off back to Underland.

* * *

Queen Mirana was beginning to worry about her two dear friends, two was Korey's birthday and if they didn't return on time it could be catastrophic. She also worried about Tarrant, she knew it was impossible to completely heal Korey of this disease she had caught at birth and she didn't know how he would take it if he would go completely Mad or worse.

It was midnight by the time they had returned Tarrant gave the flower to Mirana and went straight to Korey's side. Alice however went with the Queen.

"Mirana I was wondering what if this doesn't work? Hatter will be torn in two. He didn't say two things on the trip their and back all he said was when I asked how Korey became this way and then after he had finished his story he said nothing more." Alice told her good friend "It scares me to see him this way."

"I know and I was wondering about that myself. This illness can't be completely cured but I can take the spells away from Korey. But it doesn't mean that she won't be weaker at times." Mirana told Alice.

* * *

Tarrant sat by Korey's side he had laid her head in his lap and was now stroking her bright orange hair. As he sat in the dark with his daughter tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Kores I've missed most of your life. I let you be taken from me. And now your getting sick again. Wha' ever am I going to do with you."

Just as Tarrant allowed himself to nod off to sleep the sun began to peak over the horizon. Alice and Mirana entered the room Alice carrying a bowl of a brothy substance.

"Tarrant." Mirana whispered as he awoke. "Help me wake her." She told him nodding at Korey.

"Korey. Kores. Wake up." He murmured as he rocked his child back and forth. Korey's eyes began to flutter open and she saw her father and two of her best friends standing over her.

"Korey drink this please." Mirana told her as she handed the sweet smelling liquid to the half-asleep girl. Korey took the bowl and drank the stuff then with a slight cough and her mind telling her 'this is all another dream' she laid back down curled up into a ball and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**well hows the potion going to work will it even work? anyway the next chap will be more interesting this was kinda the chap i would have love to skip but had to wright so have fun reading it please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Birthday Party**

Korey awoke a few hours later. She sat up in her bed and looked around her. The room was beautiful the furniture was rustic wood work that was accented with patch work cloth, the walls were ice blue and tacked to them were pictures of hats she had drawn as a small girl. Crowding the wall over the desk was many large hat racks. Then it struck her it was her birthday so Korey stuck her feet out from under the covers and went to the door and even though she was small for her age she was rather athletic. It was no trouble for her to run as fast as she could to the gardens.

The White Queen had gone to many lengths for this day to be as special as possible. So when she saw the little Hightopp child run down the stairs still in her night dress she called Tarrant and Alice over to her and they all watched with amusement at the now 17-year-old Korey as she ran to her father like a little kid.

"Daddy!" She cried as she ran into his awaiting arms after they had shared a long hug he grabbed her under the arms and with an insane laugh threw her up in the air. She let out an identical squeal of joy and sat in the grass once Tarrant had let her go.

"'appy birthday Kores." He told her. In return she giggled back then turnd and gave Mirana a hug.

* * *

Korey went back to her room to change into her new party dress her daddy had made her. It had a square front and the skirt went a few inches above her knees she wore her black and blue leggings, hightop shoes and her hat. When she finaly returned to the gardens all her friends were there.

"Uncle Thackery!" She said as she ran over to the March Hare

"'Ello Kores, How ya been." He asked in his twitchy way.

"Good, I thought I wasn't eva gonna get back." She said.

"Yeah yer Pa's manor changed significantly........ Spoon....." He said holding up a tablespoon causing Korey to burst out laughing in her insane manor. Then she saw Cheshire Cats' disembodied head.

"Chess!" Korey cried as she trotted over to the cat.

"'Ello Luv!" The smiling cat greeted. As the two engaged in a high energy conversation Mirana, Alice and Tarrant stood watching the girl smile and giggling at the friends she thought to have lost.

"I hope ou can find it in your heart to forgive Cheshire now Tarrant." The Queen said.

"Aye, long as Korey's 'appy I'll be 'appy. Now if I could jus' get Time to cooperate." 'And get the courage to ask Alice' He thought as he toyed at the ring in his pocket.

"Korey! Korey where are ye lassie!" Tarrant called out for his daughter who seemed to have disipeared. He had alredy got up the courage and asked Alice to marry him and she was now spastick. But where could Korey have been? Finally he found her curled up under a Tum-Tum tree sleeping soundly. Tarrant gently picked up the sleeping girl and carryed her off to her room.

"Daddy?" She said as she rolled over to face her father.

"Yes lassie?" He asked.

"I'm glad I'm back home." She told him.

"Me too." He said as he gently kissed her onthe crown of her forehead.

"Daddy?" She said again.

"Hmm?" He said turrning around again.

"Love you." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**sorry if korey seemed a little childish i didn't fit it in but it was bcuz of her deseis**

**please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Is Home**

Korey Hightopp was excited her father was about to be married to the most beautiful woman in all of Underland, Alice Kingsly.

'Alright Kores best dress. Which one. Daddy's made so many since I've been back that I can't deiced.' Korey didn't want to where her old dress it would make her daddy terribly sad since it was the dress she had worn on the Hondouish Day. She finally settled on a short light blue strapless dress that was ice blue color accented by dark blue ribbons she pulled her hair out of the blue ribbon and the long ringlets fell down her back then she slid her blue hat into the fire colored hair.

After the wedding Korey stood by her father and snuggled into his warm embrace she was glad to be home so happy in fact that she might dance the Futterwaken. That was a good idea Korey thought tapping Tarrant on the fore arm the small sickly 17-year-old whispered something in her fathers ear and he nodded approval. The pair clapped their hands in time to the music the whole party made room for them to move around. Korey danced almost as well as her father considering. When they had finished Alice came over and kissed Tarrant on the cheek then Tarrant picked his long lost daughter up in his arms and flung her up into the air they both let out a mad crazed laugh that reassured their bond as father and daughter. Tarrant set his daughter down and she hugged him tightly tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"This is my home." She declared.

"Aye lassie." Tarrant agreed. "But your not the the only one." He turned to Alice.

"Aye this is my home too." She agreed.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but it gets the point across look for the seaquil Lacey Hightopp**


End file.
